Zack is in love
by Mystical Raven
Summary: 625 is Zack, who had been left alone even by Gantu, Zack thinks he will never find love, until love walked into his ship and life. Update Please read and review
1. Depressed

Zack is in love

Chapter 1

Depressed

625 just change his name to Zack. He felt he needed a name instead of a number. Everything about changed, he wasn't as lazy as before, and he learned how to change into a human. Thanks to watching Stitch learning how to do it, he even had a part time job. Since, Gantu quit his job, and left the Galaxy.

He was so happy; he gave Zack his ship, to live in after he left in another.

Zack walked out the house or ship; he thought maybe he needed some fresh air. As he walked around, he saw couples holding hands, almost everyone he saw, had a special someone, while he was left in the dust. Zack had an aching pain in his heart, which made him feel sick to the bone. He leaned against a tree in the park, still feeling that sick pain in his heart.

He yield for someone, someone who would like him for who he is, and he would like em back just for being themselves. But he always thought, who would ever like him. He was shy, quiet, usually took everything in, and locked himself from the world.

He started to cry as it rained. He walked into the rain; he didn't care if he died on his way home.

When he was in front of the ship, he pressed a button on the key chain; he took out of his pocket. The big door opened, he walked in, pressed another button on the key chain, and the big door closed. He wasn't hungry. He walked into his room (which was Gantu's room). He plopped himself into his bed, he couldn't sleep, so he got out of his bed, and sat at his desk.

He pulled out a golden necklace, for a charm was the shape of an oyster (that was the music box). Gantu didn't know it, but Zack was a genius, not just at math, but also at construction and being mechanic at any field.

He opened it and it played "A Moment Like This." That was his favorite song.


	2. Beach Fun

Chapter 2

Beach Fun

Clover was woken up by Charm. Charm was her other best friend, Experiment 433, and design to give the enemies good luck in battle. They were the same in Personality but different in a boy way a little.

Charm looked almost like Clover, green fur, and golden earring loop in his left ear, he didn't have any antennae like Clover. He quickly transform into human form.

Standing next to him, was a scaly looking experiment, she looked similar to Clover but was a blue color, with blue eyes, gills on both sides of her neck, webbed hands, ears, and feet, another best friend of Clover's.

She was experiment 503, designed to kill inhabitants whenever in water and destroying enemies' underwater submarine or ships. Her name was Ariel.

Clover didn't wake up.

"We're going ta the beach, wanna come?" Charm asked as he pinched her but it didn't work.

Clover didn't answered, she was still asleep. Charm dumped water on her but it still didn't work.

"Come on, everybody's outside and it's a great day." Charm gave up.

His best friend was a very heavy sleeper, there was only one way to wake her up but he didn't know it.

Ariel gave Charm the signal to leave the room, Charm did as Ariel told him to and closed the door. Suddenly, he heard a scream, it was Clover yelling, "I'm up! I'm up!"

He saw Clover open the door and ran out wearing her green bathing suit,

Ariel followed Clover and Charm followed her. Ariel only wore a bikini top and short jeans and was in her human form.

"What did ya do ta wake her up?" Charm asked wearing his short jeans and sandals.

"Gave her a wet willy." Ariel asked walked off.

At the beach, Angel, Stella, Slang, and Fang were playing volleyball against Stitch, Ace, Shadow, and Kixx while Lilo was taking score.

"Boys- 10, Girls- 18. This is the last round, if Girls score they win and if boys score, you still have a chance to win." Lilo announced as he blow a whistle.

"Serve up." Stella laughed as she hit the volleyball hard. Stella was wearing her black warrior outfit as a bathing suit. Angel was wearing the same thing that Clover was wearing except it was all pink. Slang (wearing her robe) and Fang was wearing her red hat, tube tops, and short blue jeans.

The ball was flying towards a boy with white hair standing in front of a blue hair dude. The blue hair boy was Stitch, he had hair in front of his face, but it sort of went a little aside his face. He looked kind of like a Japanese cartoon character (Gundam Wing).

Fang hit the ball in their air and Angel spiked it, hitting it hard on the sand on the boys' side.

"We win again." Slang said, slapping Angel's hands.

"Guess what, we got a new game. It called-" All the boys were hiding something behind their backs "Water battle!"

All the boys except Stitch pulled water guns from behind their back and sprayed all the girls, and then they ran away.

"You guys are so dead!" Fang yelled as she, Slang, Angel, Lilo, and Stella chased after the boys, who had another trap for them.

All the girls turned a sharp corner on the beach. Angel was the last one to turn that sharp corner, and all her sisters and the boyswere gone.

Water battle was the one game that the boys always win. Water battle was the game when you had to get your enemies into a pool, lake, or into the ocean in order to get them out. You could hit them with water balloons, buckets of water, water guns, and even the hoes or in Clover's magic.

Angel was suddenly pulled behind a rock, and felt a lick on her neck, then a kiss on her neck, it was Stitch, and she didn't have to turn around to see. Stitch was hiding something behind his back as he continued to kiss Angel's neck. Angel also had a trick up her sleeve. Before Stitch could hit her with a water balloon, she turns around, splashed a bucket of water on him, and ran away. Stitch was so surprised, he drops his water balloon, and cleared the water from his face. Then, he chased after Angel.

Zack was sitting on a high cliff, looking at the seashell necklace, he finally finished making it. He watched as everyone was playing.

Clover was swimming in the water collecting seashells with Ariel, Charm, and Lilo. First, Lilo had to find Purge and give him his peanut butter sandwich.

Clover and Charm were holding their breaths for a long time, while Ariel was had gills to help her breath, while she was playing with dolphins.

Clover saw a pink coral shell and put it in her green sack. She was running out of air, so she swarm up to the surface with Charm. She looked at the pink shell, which was in a shape of a heart.

"Charm, what is this?"

"That's a heart shell."

"Are there more?"

"Yeah, near the coral reef."

Clover hold her breath and quickly dive underwater to the coral reef.

On the beach, on the top of a small, rock less cliff. At the bottom of the cliff, in the water, were Slang, Fang, and Stella.

"Stella, what's the plan?" Fang whispered impatiently.

"Don't worry, wait until Angel is captured then I'll do the rest."

Stella said as she looked up to see Shadow, Ace, Stitch, and Kixx laughing and pointing at the girls.

Stitch was coming, carrying the squirming and screaming Angel, who was trying to break through Stitch's grasp.

"Stop! Stitch! Ya better not! Stitch! Put me down! I mean it! Put me down! "

"Okay." Stitch dropped Angel down the small cliff.

Angel swarm back up to the surface, " Just wait til I come back up there!"

Stitch's kept laughing when he was suddenly pushed by Lilo, he fell right next to Angel who gave him a tidal wave of water in his face. Stella shot something at the cliff, which made the rest of the boys fall into the water.

Zack looked at the seashell, he stood up, and throws the seashell into the ocean and walked away.

Right where he threw it, Clover grabbed it, and floated back to the surface. She saw a guy on a cliff, walking away.

"Maybe, he threw this by accident." Clover thought to herself. She instantly swarm into the shore and tried to catch up to the guy.


	3. At First Sight

Chapter 3

At First Sight

Zack was fixing the ship's air conditioner. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from the opened door. He ignored it, thinking that no one would ever come.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" He heard footsteps.

"Huh?" Zack got from under the ship's air conditioner. He saw a shadow stretching across the room he was in.

"Hello." The voice yelled coming in closer. The voice belonged to a beautiful experiment. She had emerald colored eyes that were in the shape of almonds, lime green freckles, green fur, a big earring loop in her right ear, and the most beauitful smile.

"Ummmm.....Hi..." Zack forget everything he was about to say when he saw her. He leaned against the air conditioner, still staring at her. Suddenly, he trip over his screwdriver and fell down on the ground right in front of the beautiful experiment.

She started laughing, there right in front of her, was the clumsy, yellow experiment rubbing his head after the screwdriver fell on his head. _She has the most beauitful laugh._

"Oh great, now she thanks I'm a goof." Zack looked sad as he stared at the ground.

"Oh poor baby, "Clover bend over to rub Zack on the head, "Sorry, for laughing, you should see me when I walk on the high wire, I fall every time, now Charm taped it and he's now going ta send America's funniest videos. Can't you believe him, but it was very funny though?" She laughed again, making Zack's heart just melt.

Zack forget everything when she rubbing his head, her hands were warm and soft, like a real angel was touching his head. When she stop rubbing, all he heard was High wire. Those eyes were very familar too.

"High wire? You're in the circus?" Zack asked as she helped him got back on his feet.

"No, but I love the circus. Especially, when the girl walks across the high wire, I forgot what they called it though but it seems like fun so I wanna try it. Hey, I remember you know, you were the sweetie that gave me a stuff four leaf clover on Friday the 13th."

"That was you...I mean I love to see you walk across a high wire. I love the circus too." Zack looked at her lovingly but she didn't notice.

"No, I'm not that good, every time I try, I fall, I don't see why I should quit. Slang says I should give up but I never listen to her. Stupid isn't it?"

"No, I think it's great that you don't give up. And don't listen to this Slang any way. Like me, I never quit when a fish face told me to stop making sandwiches."

"You make sandwiches. I love sandwiches..and just about everything else..almost." The female looked at Zack. Zack started sweating, when he saw her eyes. Her eyes sparkled like an emerald gem reflecting the sun's rays.

"My name is Clover Lucky Emerald Angel. What is your name?"

"Zack."

"Zack, just Zack, well I guess it takes a while to get a full name. Well Zacky, why were you up there?"

"I was fixing the air conditioner, and..I..I"

"You were what?"

"Hiding."

"Oh, are you shy?"

Zack looked down.

"That's so adorable. I've never met a shy guy before. I'm more of the athlete and hyper. Whatever happen to the big dummy?"

"He left and went to another galaxy."

"Don't cha starve or get lonely?"

"No, I have a part time job, and lonely..." Zack didn't answer the second part.

"I should be going," Clover was about to leave when she just remembered "Oh yeah Zack, next time be careful where you lose that thing. It's beautiful." Clover threw the seashell necklace to Zack, who caught it and Clover ran out of the door.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful ." Zack said to himself, looking at the necklace.


	4. Love

Chapter 4  
Love

That night, Ariel was in her human form, sitting in front of a lake with a full moon shining over the lake.

Charm found Ariel, the beautiful female with blue, short hair, eyes, make up, long legs, blue tank top, shorts, and sandals. Charm sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just looking at the moon, it is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful but I know someone else who is more beautiful than anything else." Ariel looked at Charm in the eyes. His eyes glittered like an emerald. Charm looked into Ariel's eyes as they shimmered like the sea. Charm and Ariel always had a crush on each other since the day they met, where Jumba created her.

They kissed each other deeply; Ariel moaned as quietly when Charm kissed her neck. Charm felt hot as he lied on top of Ariel (who was lying on the ground). Charm continued to kiss her but harder and felt hotter. Ariel was feeling hot too especially after Charm put his hands under Ariel's tank top. She instantly pushed him off, turned around, and sat with her knees to her chest. Charm got up and wiped the lipstick smudge around his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Charm said putting his hand on her shoulder and dragging her to him.

"It's okay what about Clover." Ariel said as she lay on Charm's shoulder.  
"Oh yeah, she might feel left out."

"Not really, I heard that she found a new friend today."  
At Dark Mountain, in one of the rooms, Stella was standing in front of a crystal ball, calling her mom and dad.

"Oh crystal ball, show me Galatica and Odin, where ever they may be." Stella said then the crystal ball glowed, showing two experiment, they were Stella's parents, Galatica and Odin. Galatica is experiment 98, a pink experiment with a green coloring on her belly and a pink and green antennas. Odin is experiment 101, he was a blue and red experiment that has huge muscles and is huge himself with a black eye patch over his right eye.

"Hey Mom and Dad." Stella greeted seeing his father bashing a big, mutant bug with his mace, then her mother zapping another bug with an ice spell.

"Hello Honey, how's living with your sisters without us?" Galatica asked as Odin picked the dead bug up, and through it to a volcano. "

"Everything is fine. Fang is scaring any guy she meets. Slang is causing chaos and she's with Shadow, I think. Clover is probably doing some sort of sport or doing a crazy stunt, Angel is writing new songs but she is getting better with her magic."  
"That's great Honey, yesterday, we destroyed the city of mutant evil flesh- eating giant killing cockroaches, and now they shattered all about, so Your Father and I are searching for them now. Before we go back to finding other experiments."

"Guess what, my little rain cloud? We got you and your sisters some gifts. Right, Pumpkin?" Odin suddenly appeared closer to the crystal ball. Galatica lifted up her wand, zapped some presents, and they suddenly appeared next to Stella. "Thanks mom and dad, bye." Before they could go, Fang suddenly came in.

"Is mom and dad on the crystal ball?" Fang asked looking all dirty and muddy.

"Yep." Stella answered. "Mom, Dad, when will you guys come home?" Fang asked.

"Soon my little volcano, anyway, you better hurry up, we gave Stella all the presents too."

Suddenly, from where Gladitica and Odin was standing, a dark shadow was standing behind them, roaring like a screech lion with pain.

"Oops, we need to go. The cockroach Queen wants to slash us open, suck out our guts, and eat our brains. Bye Bye." Odin warned as Galatica turned off their crystal ball.

Stella- Picture album of their parents and a spell book

Slang- New scythe, and a new sewing machine

Fang- a new spear

Clover- the great big book of out doors fun and rock climbing equipment

Angel- a crystal necklace


	5. Dance

Chapter 5

Dance

Zack worked at Subway since he did love to make sandwiches. Since Gantu left, Zack got skinner and muscles that he thought he would never had. He was in human form working.

The place was sort of empty. It was his shift and the manager was out. Suddenly, he saw a girl with green hair dancing on a stage while two were playing the guitars (Angel and Slang) and one was playing the drums (Fang).

**"You may find me just a little strange**  
As the girl continued to sing, the crowd went wild when she jumped in Stella's hand, and Stella gave her the support to jump in the air, and did about 8 back flips, then landed on the ground doing a spilt.

I like dancing barefoot in the pouring rain

My mind is racing at the speed of light

I'll dance around you like a satellite

I'm Breathless

Your Speechless!"

**"I can smile**

And let it be

Cause I know that nothing's wrong with me

Wrong with me, wrong with me, wrong with me

If you ask about my attitude

I'll say come on,

Just get a clue."

She was twirling on her toes like a ballerina, and did a front flip using on hand. She suddenly jumps high in the air, and did 5 back flips and landed back on her feet. The crowd was roaring like crazy. She saw a guy with yellow hair, who was looking at her, when he saw her looking at him, he quickly looked back down. Zack went back to wiping the tables.

The green haired girl ran into the Subway place, jumped, and sat on the countertop looking right at Zack who was cleaning the countertop that the girl was sitting on.

_"Zack, don't look up, don't look up, whatever ya do, don't look up_." Zack kept saying in his head. No matter how hard he tried, he looked up. He suddenly felt hot, very hot.

"May...I...I....help you?" Zack asked gulping.

"Yeah..um..Zack...Hmm...Zack...Are you the one who lives in a ship?"

"Y...Y..Yes." Zack couldn't lie, he was in trace with her radiant beauty.

"Remember me, Clover..Ya know, High wire."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Zack signed silently.

"Wow! She's even more beautiful than yesterday if that's even possible." Zack said in his head.

Clover turned around to see all four of her sisters were standing in front, about to sing.

"Wanna dance?" Clover asked jumping off of the countertop.

"What?"

"Ya know, dance? I'm a pretty good dancer..thanks to Fang. How bout you?" Her eyes went narrow as if taking am interest in him.

"I can't ....I.. mean...I..have ta..."

"Oh, come on, No body's here anyway, and plus you could use some fun." Clover dragged Zack out into the square before he could say anything, and leaving his apron on the floor.

They were about to start a new beat, but Clover ran up to the stage and whispered something in Stella's ears.

Stella raised her hand to speak the music then she laughed "We have another song to sing."

"**Everybody listenin I wanna see you dance**  
Clover jumped down towards Zack who was just clapping his hands. She tried to make him dance by moving his hands side to side but he stopped her by shaking his head.

I don't think you heard me, I wanna see you dance

Get up and dance, get up and dance!

Get up and Dance

Everybody listernin I wanna see you dance

I don't think you heard me, I wanna see you dance

Get up and Dance, get up and dance!"

"**I don't wanna dance."**Zack tried to dance but he really wasn't in the mood until Clover grabbed him by the hands and spins him around in circles with her. Suddenly, it was like reflex, he throw her in the air, high the air, so high so could see Hawaii. She fell back down and Zack caught her in his arms.

"Oh come on, ya hear em, don't cha?"

"Sweetie pie, I think it's your lucky night

I'm getting buck wild tonight

I'm gonna have fun, fun, fun, fun, fun"

"Wow!"

Clover was flip in the air by one of Zack's hands, he then spin her around and around like she was water skiing but on the concrete and very fast. He grabs her by both hands, swung her under his feet, and swung her back to her feet. Zack continued to spin her around and around until his hands were on her waist. He stopped spinning her , then she straddled on him as he was still standing up. Then, he dipped her when the music was over. Everyone was clapping to see the green hair girl being dipped by a yellow hair boy.

"Who is that?" Stella asked on the stage.

"I don't know but he can dance as good as Fang almost." Slang remarked.

"Wow, you're good." Clover said when Zack put her feet back on the ground. In the background, when the dance was over. Zack was heading back to Subway, Clover was walking with him. For once in weeks, he smiled until he saw the manager, Hr. Herbs, standing at the door.

"Zack"! Mr. Herbs yelled as Zack entered in the empty Subway place and Clover entered with him "Zack! What is this? You left your duty to dance with some stripper?"

"I'm not a stripper!" Clover yelled sounding like Fang.

"Mr. Herbs, I-"

"Silence! I don't wanna hear another word, now go in the back, and wait until I get there!" Mr. Herbs commanded and Zack did what he said.

"Mr. Herbs turned to Clover suddenly friendly "May I help you?"

"Listen Mr. Herbs, its not his fault. It's-"

"Please don't blame yourself for his own actions."

"No, but really its my fault. I made him do it. Please, don't fire him."

"I'm sorry but the penalty for leaving the restaurant unattended is fired."

Clover looked angrily at Mr. Herbs, her eyes glowed green. She could see why Zack was afraid of this guy but she wasn't.

"Listen Mr. Herbs, I'm usually not the type who makes threats but if you fire him, I'll make your life a living hell, me and my sisters."

"I'm not afraid of you or your sisters," Mr. Herbs looked at Clover, for some reason, she looked like someone else "Who are your sisters?"

"The Angel Sisters."

"Angel sisters? You mean you're related to Fang Angel." Mr. Herbs went into a flash back when he made Angel cry. Fang grabs him by the collar and threatens "If you do anything to my sisters, I'll send you into an early grave!" With that Fang threw Mr. Herbs across the room.

"You know maybe I should give him another chance." Mr. Herbs said cowardly.

"Good." Clover's eyes turned back into an emerald green color and she happily skip out of the room.

"Bye bye Zacky. "She blow a kiss at him as she walked out.

Zack heard every word "Man, that girl is amazin0g."


	6. The Kiss

Chapter 6

The Kiss

It was July when Zack first met Clover and now it was November.

Zack also learned why Clover practices on fighting so much, she may not seem like it, but Clover loves to fight and sports. She and her sisters were all fighters.

Like Clover was the excitement in the Angel Sisters.

She had no problem of taking challenges, loves to explore, and she's not the sitting still type unless the T.V. was on. Zack was getting really crazy over her, she's the one. Clover was perfect, they went exploring almost everyday.

Zack heard a knock at the door and then heard someone yelling his name "Zack, wake up!"

Zack got out of his bed to answer the door, it was Clover. In her human form, wearing her bathing suit, she was soaking wet. Zack rubbed his eyes "Clover, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, its noon. Come on, Silly. You were planning on sleeping the day away." Clover answered.

"It's my day off, why not?"

"Cause its boring and come on, I need someone to come with me."

"Come with you, where?"

"Cave, and I can't go by myself."

"Why not?"

"Cause silly, you should never go exploring by yourself, just like you should never go swimming when you're bleeding." Clover laughed. Zack walked into his room, putting his bathing suit (which were just shorts) and sandals.

"Come on." Clover grabbed his hand and she pulled out her wand, a circle with the picture of leaves blowing showed up, and suddenly it was like the wind was circling around them and they just disappeared and ended up on another island of Hawaii, an unhabitant one. It was one of the islands that Yang and Yin created. There were tall, big pine trees that could touch the sky. The island was practically a big rainforest. Deeper in the forest, was a cave with weird marking all over the walls.

"Me and Ariel found something in here that you would never believe me if I told you." Clover begin to walk deeper into the cave where there was a dead end but in that dead end was water.

"Okay, so let's go." Zack said looking at the markings, switching to night vision.

"Are you a good swimmer?" Clover asked putting the flashlight around her wrist.

"Yeah, why?" Zack turned around to see Clover take the long, green skirt that she always wraps around her waist, off. She threw it on the ground gently.

Zack gulped when he saw Clover in her full bikini, "Oh yeah, I'm prettygir..I mean pretty good..yeah good."

"Cause, what I found is underwater. Plus, we don't want you to drown." Clover threw Zack a snorkel and goggles. Zack walked into the water with Clover, she walked under the rock of the water until they couldn't be seen from the entrance. There was an air hole from under the cave, where Zack and Clover were floating in.

"Is there anything that lives in here?" Zack asked looking down.

"Nope, everything that's in here is dead especially what you're going to see," Clover put her goggles and snorkel on "Follow me." Clover dived under the water, Zack put his goggles and snorkel on and followed Clover. The water was very clear even though there was no light, Clover turn the flashlight on, Zack, of course, used his night vision. Zack was looking under when he felt a scaly hand touch him on the shoulder. He totally freaked when he turned away to see a merfish looking experiment, which laughed at him and swarm away. Zack floated back up where Clover was.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"That thing, underwater. You said anything that lived in here is dead."

"But Zack, that was probably Ariel, she likes to swim in this place. It's her favorite place to stay. She's design to scare people in water; it's a habit that she can't get rid of. Don't worry."

"I don't need to worry now, cause I think I saw her left."

Clover dived back underwater and Zack kept on following Clover under the water. Clover grabbed his hand to get his attention and she pointed at a sunken ship. The sunken ship looked haunted, there was a big hole in one of the ship's sides that Clover and Zack were swimming to. Zack sort of backed out when Clover swarm inside of the ship. He looked down at the sand to see something glittering. He swarm down towards it, it was a emerald ring. He put it in his pocket, and started swimming into the ship, trying to find Clover. When he entered into the ship, he felt a hand touching his him on his right shoulder; he thought it was Clover or Ariel. But when he turned around, he saw a skeleton.

Instantly, he panic, suddenly swimming backwards but crashed right in to another skeleton.

He was so surprised, that he lost his snorkel and almost his breath; he quickly started swimming up where he saw Clover was. He was swimming up but then his foot was tied to a chain. He would have be able to break the chain with ease but for some reason, he couldn't out of the lost of air he was losing causing him to feel dizzy and tired. He threw his goggles up towards Clover as a sign, he just hope it will work; he couldn't hold his breath any longer.

Clover was waiting for Zack up top, she heard a splash behind her, and she turned around to see Zack's goggles floating without Zack.

Clover didn't ask any questions to herself, she just hold her breath and dive quickly under the water. She saw Zack tied to a chain, she swam quickly right towards him. Zack was starting to move slower and slower every time Clover got closer. Until finally, she reached him, he looked almost dead, she quickly pitch his his nose and kiss him on the lips to give him air. Zack's eyes suddenly widened, he was still alive, and he felt even more alive to be kiss by Clover.

Clover quickly dived further down towards chain, she grab it with her left hand, and her fingers, the chain started to rust and slowly broke.

Zack tighten his eyes and making moaning sound trying to hold his breath longer. Clover looked up to see Zack struggling, She brought his face towards hers and kissed him on the lips again to give him more air. Zack felt hotter than the heat wave when Slushy was activated, Clover broke the kiss and started to swim towards the surface, pulling Zack by the hand. They reached the surface, both grasping for air.

"Why do I feel like that last kiss was real?" Zack asked himself looking at Clover.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..thanks."


	7. Asking

Chapter 7  
Asking

It was December the 23, Lilo and Stitch were out trying to capture a new experiment. Experiment 404, the Psychologist, he will gave enemies the self esteem to attack others or if he hates you, he will annoy you to death by asking questions of how you feel. He was an experiment who looked similar to Stitch but wore glasses and a white button shirt. He always carried a notepad and pencil.

Stella was talking to here mom and dad.

"Well princess, we're fighting a giant with a fire breath problem if ya know what I mean." Gladitica said all happily. In the background, Stella could see her dad running towards the beast with his mace, and then suddenly running away.

Galatica turned around towards Odin and Yelled "Honey, I told cha that wouldn't work!" She turns back into the crystal ball to hear some music playing and asked

"Oh Princess, what's that lovely music I hear?"

"Its Angel practicing for the Christmas Eve Carnival tomorrow."

"Stop following Me!" Fang yelled running across the living room. To Dave the psychologist experiment.

"Why do you want me to stop following you?" Dave asked running after Fang trying to annoy her again.  
"Stella! Dave won't stop asking me about my feelings!" Fang yelled running across the opposite side.

"Oh come on Fang, usually a guy wouldn't do that!" Stella yelled, laughing at the sametime.

"Why do you get mad when people mistake you for Pleakley's kid?" Dave asked still chasing her.

"Oh Princess, maybe we should talk about this later, we have to destroy this giant before melts the planet we are on." Gladitica waved good-bye as her crystal ball shut off.

In Zack's ship, he was walking nervously in circles.

"Should I ask her?" Zack was so nervous, he felt like he was about to throw up.

"Okay, Zack, you can do this?" Zack picked up the phone and dialed 330-467- 8383.

"Zack, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this." Zack was repeating it in his head as he heard the ring.

Over at Dark Mountain, Clover was practicing walking on the high wire above her bedroom. This would be the first time she walked across the rope without falling, until her phone rang, surprising her and making fall on her bed. She got up to answer the phone.

"Hello." Clover greeted friendly. When Zack heard her beautiful voice, he instantly hung up.

He was breathing hard "What if she says no or laughs at me? Come on Zack, show some backbone. You're just asking an experiment who is as great as a goddess and beauiftul, fun, and so energetic..Okay. Come on Zack. Show some back bone."

Zack dialed the number again, and once more Clover answered again.

"Hello."

"........."

"Hello?"

"........"

"Is there anybody there?"

"............"

Clover hung up.

Zack slapped himself on the forehead with the phone and hung up.

Later on, Zack was practicing with a stuff animal Koala pretending it was Clover.

"Clover, will ya go to the Christmas Eve Carnival with me? No, no, no, that's stupid. Clover, will you go to the Carnival with me? Hey, Clove, you, me, the Christman Eve carnival?"

"Hi Zacky." A familiar voice greeted from behind, standing next to the door, leaning against the wall. It was Clover, causing Zack to jump.

Clover laughed walking in and bend over to look at the doll.

"She looks sort of like me." Clover flicked the doll's loop earring then she flicked hers.

"I...I....." Zack blushed full red hiding the doll behind his back.

"Awwww.... You are so cute when you blush." Clover joked pitching Zack's cheeks.

Zack pushed her hand away and asked, "Are you ...going to the Carnival?"

"Yes. I have to perform up on stage. But yeah, after that...I do have some free time." Clover fluttered her long eyelashes, giving him a hint.

"Well, I'll see you there, ummm....ya know maybe with..... me?"

"Zack, are you asking me out?"

"No..No..I mean..Yes...Yes, I'm asking you out since we are friends and everything. And you did save my life before." Zack covered both hands on his head expecting a hit because Clover did hit him when it came to playing around. But there was none.

"Sure."

"What?"

"I said sure. Angie and Stitch will come ta pick ya up. You're so silly, Zacky." With that, Clover pitch him on the cheeks, blew a kiss, and ran out of the ship before Zack could say anything.


	8. Christmas Eve Carnival

Chapter 8  
The Christmas Eve Carnival

Stitch, Angel, Lilo, and Clover were riding the big buggy to the Carnival. Fang, and Slang were already there with Stella.

"You're date better hurry." Angel said looking at her watch. She was sitting in the front with Stitch.

"Angie, he's not my date and don't really your pink head off, he's coming." Clover said laughing while patting Angel's pink, long hair.

Stitch honked the horn on the buggy, Zack quickly ran out of the ship and jumped in the buggy sitting in the back next to Lilo.

At the Carnival, Clover's emerald eyes gleamed as she looked at the Carnival.

"Let's go on all the rides." Clover grab Zack by his hand and started running into the Carnival.

"Hey Lilo," A voice greeted from behind her. She turns around to see Keoni. "Where's Clover?"

"She's going out with someone else." Lilo answered, hoping that Keoni would like her now.

"Good, I wanted to tell her that it wasn't her that I had a crush on, it was somebody else. I guess when Clover was hanging around that special person, I couldn't tell. But now, I definitely know who that person is." Keoni was walking with flowers in his hands.

"So who is it?"

"You'll find out."

Keoni stood next to Slang and gave her flowers while saying "You're the most prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Lilo's mouth drop "Keoni has a crush on Slang?"

Clover and Zack were playing games (he win her a red panda) until he saw The Frosty Frost Scream, a roller coaster, which went all directions, defying galaxy. "Come on, Clover." Zack said sounding like Clover, feeling brave to try the ride. "No way, I'm not riding that. Charm said you'll throw up every time."

"Come on, Clover. Show some back bone." Zack dragged Clover towards the ride. She tried to break through his grasp but Zack is too strong.

"After this ride, going I'm going to show you more than my back bone, I'm going to show you my lunch." Clover said when Zack sat her down on the seat of the ride.

When they got off the ride, both were dizzy. "That wasn't so bad." Clover said sitting on a bench, lying on Zack's knees. "I told ya." "My best friend Charm said it was terrible, he threw up all of his food." Clover suddenly sat up hearing and seeing Angel standing on stage.

Zack just noticed that Clover was mentioning this Charm guy, what if she liked Charm and not him, what if all they would ever be is friends.  
Angel:

**Tell me a story**  
"Wow, Angelcakes is really good." Zack said looking at Clover.

I believe, oh I believe

All things are possible on Christmas Eve

Ok

It was the night before Christmas

And all through the house

Not a creature was stirring

Not even a mouse

The stocking was hung

By the chimney with care

With hopes that St. Nick soon be there Me and my cousins and brothers getting ready for bed

Can't wait to get toys for all the break bread

Mom's in plenty jammies in the middle and pops still

Santa coming eating the cookies and milk

Tell me a story

I believe, oh I believe

All things are possible on Christmas Eve

Every time I hear that rhyme

I love it even more

Tell me a story

About the night before.

Later on

When Clover and Zack were going to leave with the others but a guy with a camera stop them.

"Looks like someone's under the mistletoe." The Camera guy pointed above their heads. They looked over each other heads, Zack was the one under it.

"Now, you two get a little closer, in the picture and say Merry Christmas." The Camera Guy aimed his camera into focus at the green hair girl and the yellow hair boy. Suddenly, there was a flash and the picture came out. The Camera guy gave the picture to Zack, he looked at it, there in the picture, and Clover kissed Zack on the cheek.

He saw her standing with Stella and the others; the only people who were missing were Stitch and Angel.

"Coming, Stella could take you home. She is taking Lilo home" Clover said to Zack.

"No Thanks, I'll walk."

Clover waved goodbye and blew a kiss as the group disappears into through air.

Stitch was chasing Angel in the woods. Angel tackled Stitch from behind and ended up on top.

"Angel, I love you." Stitch rubbed Angel's cheeks as he sat up.

"You better, Or I might turn you into a toad." Angel mimic a evil Wicked Witch of the West's laugh. Stitch draw Angel close to her, and kiss her on the lips. Angel kissed back harder.


	9. Finally

Chapter 9  
Finally

It was almost Valentines Day. Zack was nervous; he kept trying to pick up the phone but instantly hung up before he could dial the numbers.

"What if she said no or found someone else? Like this Charm guy? Wait a minute, this is Clover, I'm talkin bout, she would never do that, would she? Since that Carnvial she hasn't tried anything else." Zack finally had the courage as he picked up the phone and begin to dial Clover's phone number.

At Dark Mountain, Clover finally learned how to walk the high wire but once she learned, she didn't really want to come down. She was practically laying on the high wire like a bed; suddenly she heard the phone ring. She jumped off the high wire on her feet and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hmm......Hi Clover, it me, Zack."

"Hey Zack, sorry but I can't go exploring today, we have ta practice for the Valentines Day Dance for tomorrow."

"Speaking of the Valentines Day Dance, I was wondering if you, ya know ain't so busy singing, ya know...."

"Zack, are you asking me ta go out to the dance with you?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to think of it as going out with each other, you could think of it as exploring. Instead of caves, trees, and animals, there's just dancing, people, and music. So, will you-"

"Yes if you're asking me out."

"Yeah..yeah..I'm asking you out..so-?"

"Yeah, silly Zacky, see ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, okay, got it."

"I'll be in human form, and you?"

"Me too." Zack hung up the phone and was cheering around the ship.

Clover hung up the phone and heard someone behind her. It was Slang, holding some green fabric in her hands. She drops it on the bed and walked out of the room without saying anything.

"Thanks." Clover said but she didn't hear a "You're Welcome" back.

Clover: A Moment Like This

Slang: You've Got A Way

Stella: I Wanna Dance With Somebody

Angel: That's Where You Take Me

Fang: Can't Help Falling in Love With You

Charm: If you're not the one

On Valentines Day, at the dance at 7:00 P.M. Zack was already waiting. He was wearing a yellow Tank top, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. The dance was being held at Lilo's hula class. He was leaning against one wall while he was walking the crowd going mad because the Angel sisters. He heard the door opened, suddenly the crowd was cheering. He looked up to see Clover wearing a green tube top in a shape of a heart, short skirt, and slipper like shoes and she was standing over the stage with the microphone. Angel was wearing sort of the same thing but it was pink and with high heeled boots. Slang, Fang, and Stella were wearing the same thing.

**What if I told you**  
People were cheering like crazy for Clover as she jumped off the stage, Zack saw her talking to this green haired guy, laughing and everything before She walked over to Zack.

It was all meant to be

Would you believe me,

Would you agree

It's almost that feelin'

That we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now...

a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this....

Zack walked towards the now dancing crowd, to see Clover up close. Zack smiled, shook his head, and put his hands in his pockets. He felt something in his left pocket, he took it out. It was the necklace; he blushed hot red and stuff it in his pocket quick when Clover was looking at him while singing.

Could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this...

Some people wait a lifetime---

For a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

OHHHH, LIKE THIS

OHHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S HAPPENING TO ME !!

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this.

Ohhhhh, like this.

"Hey Zacky, wanna dance?" Clover asked after she let her hand.

"Sure."

Clover dragged him into the middle of the dance floor.


	10. I Love You

Chapter 10  
I Love You

I don't own these sings

Zack was spinning Clover around and around, dipping her at every corner.

Slang got up on the stage.

"**You've got a way with me Some how you got me to believe I'm everything that I could be I've gotta say-you really got a way."  
**  
"Ohhh." Clover nearly fell down on the floor, feeling dizzy. Zack caught her before she completely fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I just feel dizzy, dancing with you like that, can really take someone out." Clover laughed sitting down on a chair against the wall.

"Maybe we should wait until the next dance?" Zack asked sitting next to Clover.

"Yeah." Clover was rubbing her head. During the song, Clover kept pulling her half of her hair behind her ears because it kept falling in front of her face. She couldn't cut it, cause most of that hair were her antennas in experiment form, "I need to talk to Charm about something I'll be right back."

**"It's in the way you want me It's in the way you hold me The way you show me just love's made of It's in the way we make love It's just the way you are."**

Slang walked off the stage and Stella soon came on the stage. Zack just watched as Clover continued to talk to this green haired guy who just offered her punch.

"**Some girls just wanna spend guys money Lives their lives chasing the milk and honey Silver lives are their fantasy But you're lucky cause that ain't me.**

"**Most girls think guys are all the same Not you so I can take the blame I love you through the joy and pain Even the coldest Georgia rain"  
**  
**See my love is like a open sky See my heart is like the river wide No my world would never ever run dry It runs over for you and I See my Love is deeper than the sea And sweeter than a pretty melody So tell everybody that you're glad you got me You can trust in my love My L-O-V-E."**

Also during that song, Zack just sighed, "I should have known she didn't like me. I aimed too high, but he's lucky." Zack walked out of the place and didn't even looked back. Clover soon brought Charm and Ariel over to where Zack would be, but he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Clover asked looking around, Ariel just shrugged her shoulders.


	11. Charm

Zack woke up from his sleep, feeling pretty bad about last night. He looked at the voice mail to see that he had none.

_She didn't even notice that I was gone." _Zack pulled a beer from the frigde.

"Come on, Clove, you shouldn't bother him right now." Charm said walking with Clover to the ship.

"I just wanna make sure he's alright. He left so early." Clover started knocking on the door, but there was no answer, "Maybe he's at work right now."

"Listen, Clove, maybe he's just not in the mood to be mess with right now. Come on, let's go home." Charm pulled Clover by the hand as she slowly turns away from the door. Zack saw her leave, while holding Charm's hand.

"_Maybe, they're more than best friends. Well, if so, I don't wanna end up getting the wrong idea, Too bad."_

Clover was at her house, storming back and forth, getting steamed.

"I mean, he just disappears out of no where. What the hell was all that about?" Clover's eyes starts to glow blue as the ocean starts to shake violently.

"Maybe, he was shy when you were about to introduce him to Charm and Ariel." Angel tried to calm her down.

"You may be right." Clover sighed as the ocean begins to act its old normal self.

"Clover, did you ever tell him about you and Charm?" Slang asked, licking a lollipop.

"No why?"

"Well, he thought you two were couples and by his personality instead of getting jealous, he just withdrawn himself from you."

"That makes sense, but wait, even if me and Charm were couples which would be gross, why would he care?"

Slang slaps herself on the forehead, "Because you stupid, he likes you, I don't know why but he does."

Clover stops for a minute, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

* * *

Zack was making a customer's order when he saw Clover walking in with Charm and Ariel.

"Hi Zacky, could we talk?" Clover asked, standing in front of the customer.  
"Sorry, I'm busy right now. What else do you want on your BLT sir?"

"Cloe, I'll talk to him." Charm suggested.

"Yeah, alright, see ya later, Zacky." Clover blew a kiss as she left with Ariel.

"Listen, Cloe's and Angie's surprise birthday party is coming up soon. Maybe, you could help me distract her. Angie is easy to distract but Cloe's another story, me and Ariel will need someone else there to help hold her down."

"Why are you inviting me?"

"Well, Clover likes you a lot, don't forget a present either." Charm walked out, leaving Zack confused. He saw Charm wrap his arms around both ladies.

"A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!! HOLY SHIT, I NEED TO GET ONE!!"


End file.
